William Bush
Lieutenant William Bush is the first lieutenant of HMS Terpsichore. He is currently an NPC. His PB is Paul McGann. Family Mother and four sisters, whom he supports Description Bush is 5'8" tall and of average build. He has curly brown hair which he wears in a queue and has piercing blue eyes. He tends to have a rather stern demeanour, and is definitely not a man to cross when he is angry. Despite his height, he can be incredibly intimidating if the situation calls for it. While it is not unheard of to see him smile, it is nevertheless a rare occurrence. For the daily running of the ship, he wears the lieutenant's undress uniform--blue coat with white piping, white waistcoat, blue trousers, black boots. Strengths and Weaknesses --He has good knowledge of seamanship and excellent skill in running a ship. He prides himself on being able to ensure that raw recruits become proper sailors as quick as possible. --No matter what captain he is serving, he is committed to ensuring that their authority is upheld. He can become very vehement upon witnessing any sort of subversion of said authority, which can be a hindrance on occasion. --He tends to have little tolerance for things which interfere with the normal operation of the ship, even if it is something which poses no sort of threat. --His sternness can make him off-putting, and he is not really one for socialising. His realm of experience lies aboard ship, and he can be rather out of his element when away from this realm. --While he is a good leader, his strength is not in battle planning. --Though he is not as charismatic as some officers, he still inspires loyalty among the men he commands. Background Bush was born and raised in Chichester, and joined the Navy around 1790, when he was about 16. He earned his lieutenant's commission in 1796 while serving on the Superb. He also served on the Conqueror and was posted to the Renown in 1801. It was aboard the Renown that he first met his good friend Horatio Hornblower. Upon realising that their captain, James Sawyer, was too mentally unstable to properly run his ship, the ship's lieutenants sought to relieve him of command in hopes of saving themselves and the crew, though they were later accused of mutiny. After taking a Spanish fort on Santo Domingo, Bush was wounded while valiantly defending the Renown when the captured prisoners attempted to take the ship. He recovered and was cleared of the charges of mutiny after a trial was held in Kingston, Jamaica. Bush later served as Hornblower's first lieutenant aboard the sloop Hotspur, participating in missions around France during the Peace. During the Battle of Trafalgar, he was stationed aboard the Temeraire. He served as Hornblower's first lieutenant yet again on the frigate Lydia, undertaking a mission to South America in an attempt to fight off the Spanish in the Pacific. Most recently he has been posted to the Terpsichore. Players When originally introduced to Show the Colours, Bush was played by Dwerry and was then taken over by Biggles. Currently, he has no player, and is an adoptable character.Category:Terpsichores Category:Royal Navy Category:Officers Category:Non-Player Characters